Bakugan China Riot theory:
Bakugan is a series of toys made by Spin Master. There was a 2007 anime by Nelvana that ran for four Seasons followed by a sequel called bakutech 2013. Finally in 2018 we got a reboot called Bakugan battle planet. It's not as good as the original Bakugan Battle Brawlers but for a reboot it is at least average. Battle planet introduces us to some new characters alongside some original familiar faces. The main Heroes known as the awesome ones consist of Dan Kouzo, Shun Kazami, Lia Venegas, Wynton Styles, and Lightning ( who oddly enough is a dog that plays Bakugan, yeah strange isn't it). The Awesome Ones have to face off against AAANIMUS Inc. the main villains of this series. One of them is China Riot a 6 year old Chinese girl. She works for AAANIMUS Inc. for the sole purpose to stay rich. She is spoiled, bratty and wants to be the best and cutest Bakugan fighter. While that is basically her in a nutshell there is a lot more to her then you might have thought. My cousin is currently working for the new reboot. One day he snuck away a script detailing the backstory of China Riot and the story is not only tragic but also horrifying. Thankfully he did not get fired since the company he is working with did not catch him sneaking the script out their office. He sent me a link to the script and which he wrote on docs for me to see privately for me to see. He also sent me some images and said to not see them until you finish reading them. It was my responsibility to delete the script as well as the images as soon as I have read and saw everything. The company fears for me spoiling the series however I am only doing this for one particular character and her backstory so I will try to not really spoil too much of the series. Anyway let's get on with the note. Riot had a mother who was a poor low class woman seeking a wealthy husband. She got lucky when she met a man named Wang Wei Riot. He had everything a mansion, celebrity status and was a star film actor. He attracted her with his stunning pink hair and soon they even got married. The mother gave birth to Riot's brother, Li Qiang. Wang Wei however disliked the entire idea I've having a son despite being a father himself. His father taught him very little did not care to play with him or feed them at all it was his mother who did all of that for him. Whenever Li Qiang, disobeyed his father he would be brutally beaten up and he would even care whenever he cried. Wang Wei and his wife got into heated arguments about the husband's brutality with the wife demanding her husband to be closer to his son. His son was eight years old when is mother gave birth to his little sister China Riot. The father was very pleased to have a daughter and in China only one sibling can be born and raised in a family therefore one of them had to go. His father had a cruel and malicious idea. He was going to kill him and he was going to do it very cleverly he was going to hide his body and bury it Underground then he would frame his one of his friends as the murderer. Li Qiang, came back home from school to find out his father had a gun pointing to his head. Frightened he asked "Father do you even love me, if you loved me why would you kill me?" Wang wei replied with " I never wanted you to be born at all". Li Qiang kick them in the crotch before he could shoot giving him the chance to run away. His mother came back and was worried to find that her son went missing so she and Wang Wei went to look for him apparently after she got exhausted she passed out and so Wang Wei took out a drug and sprayed it on her. The woman now on extreme levels of anxiety and stabbed herself in the heart. The wife was screaming hysterically and vomited a lot of blood. Wang Wei was laughing while the mother screamed. She said " You used me this whole time, you never loved me, I hope someone kills you the same way you... " then she took her last breath. Wang Wei then spent most of his time raising his little daughter. He did not mention her mother and only told her that she is in a better place. He taught her to be spoiled. He gave her everything and she loved it. Her first birthday gift was a large pink bunny that she kept ever since she had it. As a member of AAANIMUS Inc. he proudly chose this occupation for her to be in child labor so he can earn more money. China Riot was excited because she wanted to show how cute she was to evertbody. During the great collision, Riot received Maxotaur. Around the second season of Bakugan battle planet Li Qiang Riot is introduced now 14. After many episodes he and China riot Meetup. He tells her the truth, but China Riot the denies it. She is too stubborn to realize the truth about her family. They settle this in a Bakugan battle and when she loses in the end. Li Qiang gives her a photo of herself her brother her mother and her father. Shocked she doesn't say a word and stares at the photo for a few more seconds. Heartbroken by the truth she begins to break down in tears then runs up to Li Qiang as she hugs him while she is sobbing. Li Qiang tells her " You're father made you believe you did not have a mother. I was the only one with that vivid memory" . During the finale China Riot goes against AAANIMUS Inc. and tells them she wants Revenge for being manipulated by them this whole time. She goes against her father, but what happens to her father the next has been left out due to spoilers. Around the end of the series China Riot decides to live with her brother for the rest of her life. So yeah China Riot's character is a lot more deep and twisted then I ever thought. Afterwards my cousin sneakily put back the script in the office since no one noticed and has continued to work on the series. While I do not remember all of it mostly because I only read it once, I do believe it is generally a sad and heartbreaking backstory for such a bratty character.